Bleeding Beauty
by PerkyPuppy
Summary: Kagome, now seventeen, is frustrated by Inuyasha's sudden want to distant himself from her. During a scolding from her mom, she is knocked out only to awake in a new place with new faces that she could only describe as hell. Lots of language, my first fic


Disclaimer: hmmm, let's see what I own...a rock, some chewed bubblegum, a ten year old cookie, and a rubber band '_eats cookie_' Yum! Anyways I don't see any Inuyasha in here so no, I defiantly DO NOT own Inuyasha _'chews bubblegum'_

A/N: YAY! This is my very fist fanfic ever, so please be gentle!

A young teenage girl about the age of 17 combed through her silken raven colored hair while perched on the sink counter in her bathroom. The girl sighed as she looked over at her bulging yellow backpack that had been flung into the corner. The poor thing was ripping at the seams! The girl sighed again as she hopped down from the counter and turned to looked in the mirror. A tan and beautiful woman stared back at her causing Kagome to blink her swirling blue eyes at her own reflection. Kagome had more muscular but slim and attractive legs and arms. Her bust had grown and her curves were more shapely and sexy while her lips were pink and plump.

'_It's been over two years since my adventure with Inuyasha began and I must say it certainly has been beneficial.' _Kagome thought as she stared at her reflection. Kagome had found Inuyasha pinned to that tree when she was a scrawny, naïve little schoolgirl with locked away powers that she knew very little on how to control but after three years she emerged out of that cocoon and had grown into a strong and gorgeous woman that could defend herself against minor demons with ease.

'_Every time I look in the mirror lately I have to ask myself if that's really me. It seems only a month ago these changes have been happening and Inuyasha has made me go back home and avoided me more and more often.' _Inuyasha was more moody now then he had been when she had first unleashed him from the tree and he only spoke or made eye contact with her when it was absolutely necessary otherwise he avoided her like the plague! Miroku had been more lecherous then ever towards her but deep inside Kagome knew it was only a mask of his true love for Sango. Kagome grabbed her backpack and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Inuyasha isn't going to keep me locked on my side like this! In the beginning I loved how lenient he was with letting me go back to my time but I am getting pissed off! I want to spend time with Sango and Shippo damn it! I'm a grown woman with a mission, to collect the jewel shards and I'm not going to let some self-centered bastard stand in my way! I'm going to get to the bottom of Inuyasha's sudden avoidance if I have to kick his ass!" With her chin held high and her confidence pumped, Kagome strutted out of the bathroom with the backpack swung over her back. Kagome had never sworn like that in her life due to how strict her mom was about that kind of thing but she was so confused and frustrated with Inuyasha's strange behavior that her self control flew straight out the window. Kagome was about to go down the stairs and out the front door when she heard the tapping of a foot. Kagome swung her head to the right so fast it made her dizzy for a second till the figure came into view.

Kagome sweat dropped and gulped at the look on her mother's face. "So I guess you heard me huh?" Kagome questioned nervously. Miss Higurashi (I don't know how to spell it . ) just nodded while still holding the icy glare with her daughter. "I heard it, as did your brother who now knows many new curse words." Miss Higurashi stepped aside to reveal an exited nine year old boy named Souta.

"Hey sis if Inuyasha gets to be a bastard then it must be cool can I be a bastard too! Why are you going to kick his ass? Is kicking an ass good? Can you kick mine!" Souta rambled as Kagome watched the expression on her mothers face get darker and darker. After years of protecting Souta against ill-language to the point where Souta still considered 'poopie' to be a bad word Miss Higurashi's son's 'clean' vocabulary went down the toilet. Kagome saw her mother look like she was going to explode so Kagome closed her eyes in a flinch because she knew that a yelling rant was going to be issued at her.

"YOUNG LADY THAT LANGUAGE WASs…" But the sentence was left hanging in the air as the house turned deafly quiet. Kagome cracked open an eye only to see her mom and brother standing in a rigid fashion with their mouths gapping and their eyes wide in shock.

"Mom? Souta? What is wron..." Before Kagome could finish a sudden intense pain from her neck caused her to fall unconscious into awaiting arms but before her vision went completely dark she saw her mother open her mouth in a scream before a large hand lashed out in a striking motion at her. By the time that hand reached Miss Higurashi, Kagome had given into the void of unconsciousness.


End file.
